


Got bite

by clonecest_bin_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clonecest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonecest_bin_account/pseuds/clonecest_bin_account
Summary: The thing about Wrecker is that he’sbig, very very big.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse / Wrecker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	Got bite

**Author's Note:**

> Look since Wrecker got Jesse by the scruff when they were fighting I thought that they should fuck

Jesse knows only one thing, which is that he shouldn’t be here.

He received orders, orders that he should execute, orders that he doesn’t even remember anymore because as soon as he saw him one from the Bad Batch, Wrecker, the one who was this close to punching the life out of him when they had gotten into a fight defending Rex, has lifted him without a warning, resting him on his shoulder like he weighted nothing - which obviously isn’t the actual case - and didn’t let go no matter how hard Jesse tried to break free. Not even words have been enough to convince him to desist - not that Jesse was that hopeful, but hey trying can’t hurt anybody.

The thing about Wrecker is that he’s _big_ , very very big, to the point that Jesse barely fits in the supply closet he shoved him in with little to no carefulness. He has to thank ARC training for having made him tougher than your regular trooper, or else this would’ve been too much already.

“What do you want?!” he asks, because this is happening so fast that he can’t follow it.

Wrecker huffs a laugh.

“Ya were acting such a big game before, I wonder if that was just talk…”

Before Jesse can reply with an insult, because honestly that’s the only thing he deserves now, Wrecker captures his lips in a hungry kiss without meeting any resistance; Jesse’s so shocked he barely reacts, letting Wrecker slip his tongue inside as he begins to explore his mouth. It’s like he’s lost control of his entire body.

It’s when Wrecker pulls away, all smug about what he has just done, that Jesse regains the faculty of movement.

This asshole wants to dance? Then Jesse will _dance_.

He drags him down for another kiss, this time way more aggressive than the previous one. It’s hard not to be completely overwhelmed, given their difference in size, but Jesse manages, if anything because he wants to prove him wrong.

He wishes they weren’t wearing their much protective but also not-entirely-comfortable-to-wear-in-these-kinds-of-situations armor, but he knows they don’t have the time to properly undress, with Wrecker who will have to leave with the Batch while Jesse… will do what he was ordered to do, if he manages to remember it.

Not that this isn’t enjoyable enough, but he’s always preferred skin-against-skin contact, and he’s not gonna lie he wouldn’t have minded running his hands over Wrecker’s strong muscles. He may be an ass but he’s built like truck and that’s something Jesse wholly appreciates.

Maybe another time… No, he shouldn’t get carried away like this, not for something that is clearly going to be a onetime thing. He might as well enjoy what he can get now.

He can’t help but to smile at the way Wrecker chuckles when he bites his lower lip - because why not make things spicier?

“So you do got bite…” he mutters, clearly pleased by Jesse’s initiative.

“What if I do?” Jesse replies, arms still clutched around Wrecker’s neck. He wasn’t convinced at first, but now he’s very curious as to how things will go from there - it looks like good times for both of them.

He doesn’t squeak when Wrecker forcibly turns him around and presses him against the cold surface of the wall, but he gets incredibly close to it. He has never been more grateful to all the ARC training he’s received that taught him how not to react under pressure, it’s turning extremely useful now.

Still, he hisses when Wrecker grabs his hips and bites at the back of his nape, on that little space that the armor doesn’t cover. He can feel his hot breath against him and he’s already losing cognition of time and space - damn it.

Wrecker must’ve noticed it too. He doesn’t exactly make it known, but Jesse can sense a certain amount of smugness coming from him as he says:

“We’ll see if you’ll still have it when I’m done with you.”

He gets to work immediately, removing the lower half of Jesse’s armor while he does what he can to help. This is the part he hates most, the armor removal, so the sooner they’re done with it, the better.

Once they’re done with that, Wrecker pushes him against the wall again, but keeping his hips up in the air, hips that Jesse jiggles teasingly. That moment of superiority is soon over, however, when Wrecker grabs his asscheeks, still covered by his blacks, and squeezes, feeling the solid muscles under his touch; it makes Jesse moan, a small moan that he doesn’t manage to keep in, a moan that indicates how much he wants to go on. Thankfully, he and Wrecker are on the same wavelength.

At least getting to the lower his blacks is easier, and Wrecker rolls them down all in one smooth go, letting them fall to his ankles. Jesse shivers as he finds himself suddenly naked from his waist down, but he doesn’t have the time to do anything about it because Wrecker grabs him by the thighs and dips in between his cheeks.

Jesse moans when he feels the rough surface of Wrecker’s tongue against his entrance, giving it a tentative lick, right before going at it again this time with more energy. Oh, it feels _good_.

It keeps him on his toes, because Wrecker doesn’t settle into just one thing, but changes from time to time: he might be circling at his rim with his tongue, then he suddenly presses in, penetrating him over and over, then again he sucks, making slurping sounds that, were the situation different, would’ve annoyed Jesse to no end.

He rests his forehead against the wall, closing his eyes and attempting to focus on something, anything else, but his body is already reacting to this stimulation. It’s a lot and not enough at the same time; on one hand, he wants to come, but on the other wouldn’t it be too soon? It isn’t Jesse’s fault that it’s been some time since when he last got some action, and he’s never been one to deny an orgasm, not matter how little it took to reach it. Would Wrecker say something, however? Would he mock him? Given how eagerly and thoroughly he’s taking care of his ass, one would assume that he wants Jesse to come as well.

Screw it. He needs to come and he needs to come _now_.

He turns just enough to get able to grab Wrecker’s head with his hand, pushing him closer between his cheeks and beginning to rock his hips to get more friction.

Wrecker, on his part, doesn’t say anything about it, and actually doubles his efforts, licking with more intensity, flickering his tongue over his twitchy entrance, pressing further, keeping him nice and spread open with his thumbs.

Jesse feels so close, but he knows he’ll need another push if he wants to come, that’s why he reaches with his other hand to grab his cock, which is already leaking precum, precum that he uses to smear it along his shaft to make his movements easier as he frantically begins to jerk off. He doesn’t bother holding back his voice anymore, too focused on the sparks of pleasure running through his entire body.

He’s decent enough to try to warn Wrecker that he’s close, key word being try. He actually doesn’t have enough time to do so as the orgasm hits him with an unexpected strength, almost taking all the air from his lungs, and Jesse comes, body shaking and twitching for the intensity of it all, all while Wrecker continues licking him like a fine treat.

Only when Wrecker pulls away Jesse can finally catch his breath. He sags against the wall, supporting himself with his arms, but he doesn’t fall even if he feels weak. He’s had to endure worse marches than this, his legs are fine.

Still, he expected to get at least a break, but he’s surprised when he feels Wrecker’s thumb pushing against his entrance, successfully breaching through.

“Now that you’re all loose and wet, this should be easy,” Wrecker mutters, more to himself than to Jesse, who bites his lip as he welcomes more and more of Wrecker inside him. It’s true, he does slip his finger inside more easily now that Jesse’s relaxed, though he would’ve appreciated it if he could’ve had more time to recover. Oh well, it’s fine either way.

He’s already feeling the heat pooling back in his lower stomach at the stretch. Wrecker might’ve slipped inside with ease, but his fingers are still bigger than an average clone’s ones, and Jesse can _feel_ it, especially when Wrecker begins to actually move it, stretching him open.

He exhales, resting his forehead against the wall again, focusing only on keeping himself still despite the fact that he’s beginning to get hard again already. It’s those kriffing fingers; they’re so big they brush against all Jesse’s sensitive spots even though Wrecker isn’t trying to actively seek them.

Of course Wrecker feels like this is a good moment to take a chomp on his asscheeks, while makes Jesse twitch and moan, half-surprised half-aroused. He grits his teeth at the way the other chuckles, but he can’t stay mad for long when he feels a second finger pushing in.

He moans, a big _oh_ coming from his lips, and throwing away every single one of his previous intentions as he begins to move against those fingers. It hurts a bit but the pleasure is enough to dull any kind of pain he feels - besides, he wouldn’t have made it this far into the war if he couldn’t handle a bit of pain. He feels them so deep, but it’s still not enough, even when Wrecker goes back to lick and bite at his ass and not even when he begins to mouth lower, at his balls, mouthing one and sucking right at the same time as he crooks his fingers, making Jesse lose it.

It goes on, it goes on and it goes on, who knows for how long, and Jesse is beginning to lose his patience.

“Hurry up,” he growls, because he really is at his limit.

Wrecker doesn’t look intimidated at all by that aggressive stance; if anything he looks amused.

He begins to get up, but he doesn’t stop moving his hand, pressing as hard and deep as he can, making Jesse gasp. He leans down, then, pressing his body against Jesse’s; even though he’s wearing armor so he can’t exactly feel him that well, he can still clearly sense his weight over him.

“You want it?” he mutters, and Jesse curses himself for replying immediately.

“ _Yes._ ”

He whines at the feeling of loss when Wrecker pulls his fingers away, but his mind helpfully supplies him immediately the notion that he needs both hands to take care of his armor and pull it out, so it was a necessary step in order to go on, even though he already misses the feeling of being full.

A quick glance behind makes him immediately understands that he’ll soon be more full than he’s ever been. Maker, that guy sure is _big_ everywhere. It makes Jesse wonder how he’s ever going to fit…

_Is he even going to fit?_

He grunts when Wrecker gets closer again, pushing him further against the wall with one hand on his back. Once he’s got into a nice enough position he begins to rock his cock between Jesse’s cheeks, and it’s now that notices that he’s wet. He was so taken by his own thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed that he got slick. Where in the kriff was he keeping it, and when the kriff did he put it on?

The slapping sound of skin against skin distracts him from those thoughts. Wrecker has just grabbed his hips, drawing them closer to where he’s standing.

Jesse can feel the tip against his entrance, still not pushing, just there. He can’t take the anticipation anymore. He needs… _He needs_ …

Then Wrecker pushes in.

Jesse can feel the burn immediately; a scream’s pushing against his chest, wanting to get out, but Jesse pushes it down, even going to cover his mouth with one hand. He won’t give him the satisfaction to hear his noises anymore - he already did that enough before, when he came so quickly and with so little like a common whore.

Not that Wrecker seems to care as he pushes and pushes again, until he bottoms out, pressing Jesse against the wall with all his weight, trapping him there. He can barely breathe.

For a moment, neither of them speaks. The only sound that could be heard is Jesse’s erratic breathing as he tries to regain at least a modicum of composure, while Wrecker’s pretty content with letting him.

This peace doesn’t last forever, however, and soon Wrecker begins to move.

Jesse is completely _kriffed_.

He wishes he’s exaggerating when he says that he feels Wrecker pushing against his internal organs. Maker, it feels like he’s being split in two.

_Too much too much too much too much_.

He bangs a fist against the wall, but all he accomplishes with that is making Wrecker laugh.

“Not so tough now, are ya?” he says. Jesse wants to snarl at him, to reply, say something, anything, but as soon as he opens his mouth he only manages to unleash the barrage of moans that he’s been trying to hold back. Kriff.

Wrecker is unrelenting, keeping fucking his hole without any mercy.

Jesse has become an utter mess, relying completely against the wall, but not even the cold steel is enough to cool him down.

His mouth hangs open - he’s given up trying to hold back - and he can barely keep his eyes focused on anything. He’s barely conscious in the first place.

The only thing that manages to snap him back from that torpor is a harsh slap to his butt. He yelps, feeling the sting. Wrecker repeats the motion - the slapping sound echoes and Jesse really hopes nobody’s outside to hear them - and he yelps again. He doesn’t stop until he’s left some bruises over the now sensitive skin.

Jesse feels weaker by the second; his legs can’t even keep him up - if it wasn’t for Wrecker he would’ve collapsed.

When Wrecker takes hold of his buttcheeks, spreading them open, Jesse can feel waves of pain and pleasure at the same time from his sore flesh. It wouldn’t hurt the asshole to be a bit more gentle.

What is he even doing? A quick look behind him makes Jesse understand that he’s simply enjoying the show, with the way his hungry gaze is downcast. Well, not that Jesse needed confirmation that his ass is great, but it’s still nice to see that yes, it is indeed a nice ass.

He wants to call him out on this when Wrecker does something, likely brush against his prostate, because all that comes out of Jesse’s mouth is a loud moan as he throws back his head, body overtaken by pure ecstasy.

“Found it,” Wrecker grunts, beginning then to abuse that spot until Jesse forgets about everything except the sensation of Wrecker’s cock pounding inside him. He’ll be feeling this for a long time, he knows it already.

At every push, at every thrust, Jesse feels closer to the orgasm. He’s not even touching himself and yet he doesn’t doubt not even for a moment that Wrecker’s enormous cock will be enough to tear an orgasm out of him.

It doesn’t help that Wrecker begins to nibble and lick at his ear and his neck; he wonders for a moment if he’s leaving bruises, not that he’ll have a chance to check it out, at least not for now. He hopes he isn’t because then it will mean that he’ll have to keep his bucket on the entire time he’s out or else people will see them and will begin to talk. On the other hand, however, the idea that Wrecker’s marking him so freely and without a care is so hot that Jesse moans just at the thought.

He curses, feeling closer by the second, but he tries to hold back. Call him a prideful fool but he doesn’t want to come before Wrecker, he doesn’t want to be the first one to give up again. He even begins to push his hips back on his own, clenching around Wrecker, and he can’t hide a victorious grin when he hears the other hiss.

Despite this, however, there’s little he can do against Wrecker’s powerful thrusts, not when he begins to go even faster, even harder. It hurts and it’s great at the same time, a confusion of feelings that makes Jesse dizzy and he takes and takes and takes until…

Jesse’s vision goes white as he comes. He tenses at the feeling of immense pleasure that goes through every fiber of his body, getting his armor and wall dirty with cum - someone will have to clean it, but it won’t be him he’s barely strong enough to not fall on the ground.

He has no idea about how it lasts; he’s barely lucid enough to understand what is happening. Then Wrecker comes as well, still buried deep inside Jesse, and he shivers at the feeling. Still, he doesn’t stop going, mounting him until he’s dry like he weighs nothing.

In a moment, everything stills.

It’s weird not being repeatedly slammed against the wall anymore with a large cock that drills your very insides, but Jesse appreciates it. The wall is his only support, and he leans against it with trembling arms; well, his entire body is trembling but whatever.

Still, he manages to stand uptight again, not wanting to appear weaker in front of the other, who is now taking care of putting on his armor again. Right, he has to leave…

“Well, that was fun,” Wrecker says, eyes towards Jesse. He’d say something if only his throat wouldn’t hurt so much; he knows that whatever he says it will come out as a coarse whisper and he doesn’t want to let him hear that.

He manages to hold back a sound of surprise when Wrecker slaps his ass again. Even though it’s not as strong as the ones from before, his skin is still so sensitive that it hurts a bit.

Seemingly satisfied with that reaction, all Wrecker needs to do now is to lift Jesse’s chin so that he’s forced to look at him, all while leaning closer.

“Maybe I’ll come visit again when we get back,” is all he says before letting Jesse go.

He gives him one last kiss, ending it with a teasing lick of his lips, and with that, he’s gone.

Only when Wrecker leaves Jesse finally allows his body to collapse. He falls down with an _oof_ , finally able to catch his breath.

He can’t help but to cringe at the icky sensation of cum oozing from his hole down between his thighs. How much did Wrecker have in him? Jesse has never felt so full in his entire life.

He feels utterly fucked and sore; which is exactly how he expected this encounter to end.

Still, he’s not supposed to be there. He should get out, but here’s the thing: his legs are completely unresponsive.

He should comm Kix, maybe he’ll come pick him up, and maybe even get a look at him just to make sure nothing’s broken. Sure, he might get some stink eye from his favorite medic, but it would be worth it. Besides, getting himself looked at by a medic doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.

Yes, he’ll do that, but maybe after he’s caught his breath a little. He really feels like passing out right there, but he wouldn’t want to be found like this, something that will inevitably happen the more he stays there, so he’ll just rest for a little.

_Maybe I’ll come visit again_.

Despite himself, Jesse really hope it happens. He wouldn’t mind going for another round and who knows, maybe if he plans things carefully, he might be able to surprise Wrecker with some aces up _his_ sleeve this time.

Yeah, he wouldn’t mind that at all.


End file.
